


【仔柱斑】熊孩子的好奇心是大杀器（下）

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	【仔柱斑】熊孩子的好奇心是大杀器（下）

【仔柱斑】熊孩子的好奇心是大杀器（下）

 

“我今天学了不少东西呢，一定能让斑斑舒服的。”柱间挂着甜美的笑容，手下用力，一把将斑的腰带扯了下来。

（五）  
炸毛少年穿的是普通和服，没了腰带就跟裸奔没什么区别了。  
斑立刻双手捏住即将散开的衣角，涨红了脸无助地看着对他依旧笑得温柔的“少女”。  
“少女”的红唇弯起，歪了歪头露出一个十分纯情的笑容，“斑斑在等什么呀？不相信我么？”斑看着对方垂下眼帘，明明都是消沉，女装的柱间却硬生生多出几分弱柳扶风之感，少女黯淡的面容，失望的语气简直极大程度的激起了斑的怜爱。  
斑不好意思地挠了挠通红的脸蛋，“没有没有，就是吓了一跳，我以为柱间你生气了。”他十分豪迈地把和服双手拉开，“来吧，柱间！让我瞧瞧你都学了什么？”  
柱间依旧面带笑容，手搭上斑的肩膀使力将他推得跌坐在树下，随即跪在对方的两腿之间。他连少女跪姿都模仿得惟妙惟肖，唇边的胭脂在月光下闪着暗色的光芒。  
一个大美人跪在自己的腿间笑得温柔，让斑觉得自己就跟上等的嫖客一般。他越想越激动，连忙扭头闭上眼睛捂住鼻子，却依旧有血丝从他的指缝间流出。

柱间把斑纯白色的三角内裤褪到他右脚腕上，指导炸毛少年摆成标准的M腿，他盯着对方微微张合的粉嫩洞口片刻，眸色愈加深沉。  
斑震惊地看着柱间俯身含住自己柔软的阳物，着急地推着他的头：“柱间你在干嘛！这样很脏！”他一边脸红一边被柱间温热的口腔刺激的发蒙。  
柱间重重吮吸了一下斑的龟头，满意地听到对方倒抽一口气。“斑斑不脏，我学了很多，斑斑只要躺着享受就好。”他双手扶着少年的肉柱，直起身亲了斑的脸蛋一下。  
斑摸了摸自己被亲的部位，把疑问忘在了脑后，嘿嘿傻笑起来，顺着柱间的吩咐躺了下去。

柱间拿出斑的战利品，挖了不少脂膏涂在手指上，掰开斑肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，向着神秘的小洞探入。刚进了半个指节，斑浑身一僵，条件反射就要挣脱，柱间赶紧开口阻拦：“冷静，斑斑别怕，相信我。”  
斑想着自己今天害柱间丢了大脸不说，对方还一心一意想让自己舒服。他十分羞愧，调整了一个放松的姿势躺好，并向柱间保证不再乱动。  
平日难以启齿的地方被手指顶入，肠肉被挤开，柱间修剪过的指甲刮蹭在内壁上，引得斑阵阵颤抖。  
柱间一边在斑的体内慢慢摸索，一边仔细观察小伙伴的表情。不知道按到哪里，斑整个身体突然紧绷，肠肉夹得手指无法抽离，他双眼大睁，神色迷茫。  
柱间紧跟着在那个位置又按压了几次，斑微张的小口里不自控地溢出呻吟，精致的面容上一片潮红，睫毛挂着泪珠，未发育的少年已经开始透出几分天香国色。  
柱间还在耐心地慢慢扩张，脂膏里应该还有些催情的成分，斑只觉得体内痒得要命，一波又一波酥麻的快感累积起来，可柱间的手指远远不够，想被什么东西填满的欲望几乎要烧掉他的理智。

白皙的身体横陈在深紫色的和服上，少年扭动之间露出了半个圆润的肩膀，皮肤白皙透明，仿佛一块上等的美玉。他眉眼上挑，面庞俊秀，红艳的唇角挂着一丝涎水。柱间看得眼热，连忙移开盯着斑面容的视线，修长的脖颈下是精致的锁骨，胸前两点颜色粉嫩的乳头俏皮地挺立着，平坦的小腹，纤细柔韧的软腰……  
柱间额角滑下一丝冷汗，生动地了解到何谓活色生香，他撩起裙摆，握着肿胀充血的狰狞阳物抵在那饥渴的小嘴上，轻轻蹭动，“斑斑，我能进去么？”  
斑眼睛都急红了，他不太明白柱间的意思，但是只要能平息这股浓烈的欲望，他怎样都行。  
“进来，柱间，我好热，好难受……啊——！”斑的话还没说完，柱间就沉下腰把自己埋了进去。 

 

虽扩张足够，但是毕竟仍是雏的两个少年并没有任何经验，一时间也只能尴尬地卡在那里。  
这点疼痛对斑来说算不了什么，巨大的满足感让他长叹一口气，体内的酸胀完全被无视，此刻他才惊觉自己开口说了什么，有点恐慌地问柱间：“你那么大，会不会把我撑破了？”  
柱间握着斑的手，引领他摸到二人结合处，认真地保证：“不会的，我不会伤害斑斑。不然你自己摸摸看？”  
斑抬了抬腰，两只手都伸下去沿着结合处摸了一圈，果然没事。  
他瞪圆了眼睛，十分惊讶：“你好厉害，怎么做到的？真的没事诶！”  
柱间得意地把盒子举起来给斑看，“就是这个东西啦，我看那个男人都不仔细扩张结果那少年都流血了，所以我给你扩张得可认真了！”  
“嘿嘿，谢啦。”斑笑得有些不好意思，深感自己光躺着享受简直占便宜实在是不好，以后定要对柱间再好一点。

柱间这才松了一口气，试着小幅度动了动腰，斑实在绞得太紧了让他很难动作。柱间苦恼地询问小伙伴：“斑斑，你夹得太紧了呀？我动不了了QAQ！”  
斑也一脸迷茫，他试着放松自己，却更清晰地感受到柱间那根肉棒的形状，连上面的青筋都呈现到了脑海里。他有些莫名的羞窘，内壁反而夹得更紧了。  
“抱歉，柱间，我也不会……”斑面带歉意。  
 

柱间想了想之前看到的活春宫，伸手捻揉少年胸前两点红樱，觉得有些不够便压上去用舌头在斑的乳首快速画圈舔舐，不一会儿就听到斑粗重的喘息。  
柱间深觉好用，于是沿着斑的乳首一路舔到锁骨和脖颈，精致的锁骨形状优美，柱间忍不住用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，谁知道这里是斑的敏感处，他被刺激地尖叫一声，内壁软肉迅速挤压着柱间的肉根，恨不得将这个大家伙绞烂。  
柱间闷哼一声，紧接着便被红了眼的斑揪住头发，柱间看着斑嫣红的眼角发愣，顺着斑的力道吮上小伙伴的双唇。  
两个少年都不会接吻，磕磕绊绊地伸出舌头互相顶弄，时不时撞到牙齿，疼得一哆嗦。  
吻着吻着两个人就笑成一团，斑嫌柱间的舌笨，柱间怪斑的牙尖。

大抵是催情的缘故，斑开始分泌大量肠液，让柱间的进出更加顺畅。他十指扣住小伙伴的手，举过对方头顶压住，开始大幅度摆动腰部，硕大的凶器在少年股间进进出出，每下都能准确地碾过可以让斑拔高音调的一点。  
斑从未感受过如此强烈的快感，柱间的汗水滴到他的眼角，仿佛整个灵魂都被对方浸染一般。  
柱间阳物上贲起一片狰狞的青筋，炽热的温度传达到斑的脑海里，烧得他浑身酥麻，屁股情不自禁地抬得更高，他细碎地呻吟着，抬手拽掉柱间头上的发饰扔到一旁，蛮不讲理得命令道：“再、再深一点，快一点，柱间！”  
柱间干脆握着斑的小腿，架在自己的肩膀上，可怜内裤还挂在斑的脚腕上，粗壮巨龙在鲜红的小穴里不停进出。柱间也被快感冲击地面色狰狞，像一匹饿狼般左突右冲，顾不得照顾斑的感受，疯狂顶撞。 

斑被他一连串的勇猛插得泪眼迷离，大声尖叫，黏滑的液体随着柱间阳具的动作被刮带出来，沿着斑的屁股流下，打湿了和服的下摆。  
斑生理性的眼泪流个不停，红唇微张，面色无助又迷茫，只能紧紧搂住柱间。  
柱间尚是第一次看到这样可怜模样的小伙伴，即便知道斑起身便能杀死数人，仍是不受控制地被他吸引，胯下的动作越发没了节制。  
他握着斑两只脚的脚腕往两旁压，还好斑的身体柔韧才能被他摆成这样，这个姿势让柱间进入到极深的位置，每一次抽插都能听到斑略带哭腔的呻吟，他有点怕斑难受便缓下了速度，却没想到刚慢下来就被小伙伴瞪了一眼，只得粗暴地摆动腰臀，让斑更舒服些。

斑呜咽着，身体早就软成了一滩水，两条腿痉挛一般绷得紧紧的，眼前炸开一片白光，身前翘起的器物开始喷出少年的初精。  
柱间被贪吃的媚穴绞缠得大口喘息，他俯下身搂紧了斑，不断地亲吻对方的锁骨、下巴、唇瓣、眼睛，深深埋在肠肉的巨刃一阵颤抖，紧跟着射出滚烫的液体。  
 

柱间缓了片刻，直起身来扯掉身上皱成一团的和服。斑一直没出声，柱间看过去才发现小伙伴的瞳孔失焦，身体绵软，还未从余韵里退出来。  
毕竟是第一次射精，斑缓了很久才从极乐天堂回到人间，浓稠的白浊从他身下的小洞溢出，看得柱间心脏狂跳，满脸通红。  
柱间坐过去把斑半扶半抱到自己怀里，让他靠在自己胸膛平复呼吸。  
斑一边调整状态，一边百无聊赖地戳着柱间的胸肌，戳得柱间忍不住呵呵笑起来。  
“呐，斑斑舒服么？”柱间用手指温柔的拭去斑眼角残留的泪珠。  
斑很是满意，对小伙伴不吝啬地夸奖道：“嗯！超舒服的！原来我的前面也能吐，柱间你真是太厉害了！”  
柱间不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，把斑往怀里紧了紧，手上聚起绿色查克拉给他放松腰部肌肉，“那太好啦，以后斑斑想的话我可以接着陪你一起。”

“诶？可是一直是你在很累的动啊，这样是不是不好？”  
“没关系啦，反正我也很舒服啦，你看我也吐了不是吗？”  
“哦，也对哦，屁股里黏糊糊的不舒服。”  
“咦？那我背你去河边洗洗吧？”  
“嗯，柱间你真好~”  
“斑斑你才真好~”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“哈哈。”

很快恢复精力的两只小动物开始在小溪里打起了水架，他们笑得那样开心，年少不知愁滋味。

FIN.


End file.
